


《哺·欲》

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [45]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *另一个吃播*小作精番外篇*字数预警*儿子依然是工具人哺乳期pwp，失禁预警，R18
Series: 《情有独钟》 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 21





	《哺·欲》

李东海最近苦不堪言，孩子断奶以后孩子适应的很好，他却明显的不舒服。李赫宰的休假早已经结束，又回去正常的上下班，因为没有经常在家，所以不知道他最近胸前因为奶水过多，几次都直接流了出来，害得他经常要换衣服，又觉得胀痛。  
李赫宰先洗完澡替他哄孩子睡觉去了，李东海捂着自己的胸在浴缸里弓起身子，也不知道是他营养太好还是怎么，孩子都不吃了他还在分泌乳汁。  
李东海从浴缸里爬出来，光着身子站在镜子前望着自己，良久叹了口气。他不好意思跟李赫宰开口，也不知道要怎么说，而且他也有担心的事。  
产后第一次亲热，他仗着李赫宰宠自己一拖再拖，只是因为他难以启齿的那些担忧。

李赫宰不知道他在浴室里想了什么天马行空的事最后又决定瞒着自己，他要是知道了一定会揍李东海的屁股。孩子长到快一岁已经能看得出点性格了，不怎么爱哭爱闹，估计以后是个稳重性子，这点李赫宰倒是挺满意的。就是这孩子老是眨着眼睛盯着他们瞧，尤其喜欢看李东海，那眼神直勾勾的。将将一岁大的孩子，愣是让李赫宰这个成年alpha感觉到了威胁。

“孩子睡了。”李赫宰开门见李东海穿着浴袍出来，立马黏过去抱住。  
洗完澡以后香香的，一直在家陪孩子李东海也不怎么收信息素，蛋糕香铺满整个家，走哪都沾着那甜腻的味道。  
李赫宰心猿意马地抱住omega在脖颈间嗅了嗅，慢条斯理地舔舐皮肤。他想李东海想的快要疯了，每天都在心里盘算着要怎么吃掉蛋糕，闻着甜香的信息素，那些忍耐已久的冲动如泄洪般一发不可收拾。

“宝贝…”  
李赫宰的吻细密的落下来，熟练地解开浴袍的带子贴上那具漂亮的身体，双手从身后圈住人从小腹开始抚摸。从柔软的腹部一点点移动，一手环住腰肢，另一手在人下身不断地揉弄。他故意让自己的信息素十分浓烈，勾得李东海腿软靠进自己怀里，得逞后顺理成章地拥着人。  
李东海仰起头，微张着唇喘息。他太想李赫宰了，雪松木香侵袭他的理智，身体比大脑诚实得多，在alpha的撩拨下分泌情液，后穴热情地收缩着，迎接alpha时隔许久的侵入。  
李东海在温热的怀抱里突然想到什么，涣散的眼睛找回一丝焦距。他还没准备好…他不知道自己是不是适合现在和李赫宰在一起。

“不…赫宰，再等等……我还不行..”李东海咬住下唇，急的不知道该怎么办好，又说不出口自己的顾虑。  
李赫宰这次没有依着他的意思，直接将他抱起来放到床上压住。热烈的吻和游走的大手同时桎梏住他，不可小觑的地方已经完全硬了起来，和他下身贴在一起互相磨蹭着，硌得李东海溢出些泪。  
李赫宰体温高的惊人，犹如在盯着猎物一样望着李东海，眸子墨一般。他忍了太久了，不管李东海因为什么在跟他闹别扭他都不想再等了，天知道他快要被欲望烧死了。如果alpha也有发情期，那他可能现在已经是发情了。

“还等，李东海，我是太宠着你了。”

李东海缩着身体往后退，alpha的信息素却忽然变得强势，将他牢牢压在床上。他手脚都软了，身上也染上一层粉红，后穴不断分泌的液体流到了床单上，打湿了一小片。  
他望着李赫宰咬牙的表情，明明又委屈又害怕，心里却在雀跃强势起来的alpha好帅。

李赫宰利索地脱掉衣服扔到床下，抓着李东海的双腿把人拉到自己身下，手指不由分说插进湿润的后穴。那里已经足够润滑，迫切地咬住他的手指，热情极了。李东海反应极大地弓起上身，带着鼻音的呻吟尾音婉转，钻进李赫宰的耳朵引得alpha不住低喘，动情地吻过李东海的大腿内侧软肉，惩罚地咬了一口。  
“你居然拒绝我？”

“真的…不行……我不行…”  
那两根手指在他的体内十分灵活地摸索探寻，李东海忍不住收缩咬紧，双腿无意识地分开垂在两边。让他更担忧的事情也发生了，他觉得胸前好胀，随着欲望的攀升乳头变得湿湿的，他惊恐地睁大眼睛，似乎…要流出来了。  
“不..赫宰、我用嘴帮你，真的不行…”

“我今天就要操你。”李赫宰看进他的眼底，一字一句地宣布。而后俯下身子凑到李东海面前，他们只隔了几公分的距离，他压低声音危险的眯起眼睛。  
“宝贝，你要是敢跑，我就把你抱到孩子那屋里做，让你抓着婴儿床。”

李东海闻言睁大眼睛，下身却一下子夹紧李赫宰的手，体内突然涌出来的热潮让他羞得无地自容。李赫宰低低的笑，亲了亲他的下巴。  
“哦..原来是这样，想有人看着你？”  
他语气忽然又变得委屈。  
“你都为了他推开我多少次了，到底谁是你的alpha？”

“不是…你不要这么对我…”李东海快要哭了，他不知道怎么跟李赫宰讲自己的纠结，何况现在他还有更加丢脸的事。因为涨奶的缘故，他已经开始分泌出乳汁，从乳头流了出来，肿胀的好疼。  
李赫宰也发现了，新奇的咦了一声。他舔了舔乳尖，那里却流出更多的乳汁，打湿李东海的身体，流到了床单上。  
李东海轻蹙着眉，胸膛起伏的更加急促，从鼻腔中发出舒适的声音，脸颊羞成了玫红色。李赫宰埋头在他胸前专心致志地吸吮他的乳头，不断地揉捏被冷落的另一侧。他长长地叹息，积攒多日的奶水终于得到发泄，舒服得他手脚都蜷了起来，尽管他知道这不是准备给李赫宰喝的。

“别…赫宰，你别这样…这个是、呃…别这么用力…”

“嗯，我轻轻的，轻轻的。” 李赫宰心猿意马地答道，嘴唇又立刻贴了回去，贪婪地抚摸omega的身体，他想念这样和李东海坦诚相对只有彼此的感觉。  
他干脆抱着人滚了一圈让李东海趴在自己身上，顺着腰线摸到臀瓣，生育过后的臀肉柔软极了，掐在手里像两个面团。他不断地蹂躏圆润的臀瓣，大手掐着臀肉向两侧扯开，露出已经湿润的小穴，突然暴露在空气中不适地收缩着。

“赫宰…不行……我们再等等好不好…”李东海蹙眉低下头，望着自己身体上斑驳的奶白色痕迹，脸颊红的发烫。  
他说完后便被李赫宰狠狠地打了屁股，清脆的巴掌声盖住了他的惊叫，身体却条件反射地抬起屁股送到人手中。

李赫宰的动作十分迅速，李东海甚至没有反应过来怎么回事，一阵天旋地转后他被双手反锁在身后压到床上，大手死死地卡住他的腰。颈后扑上温热的气息，李赫宰俯身在他耳边说道。  
“你又拒绝我。”  
“不是…我只是…啊！别这样…”  
李东海吃痛的皱眉，他已经很久没有和李赫宰亲热过了，那根性器突然冲进来让他根本没有适应的机会。  
李赫宰叼着李东海的后颈铁了心要给他个教训，他的omega居然一而再的拒绝他，此刻听着人的痛呼竟然有一种莫名的快意。他恶意地放任自己深埋进李东海体内，粗暴地撑开许久不用已经变得格外敏感紧致的地方，恨不得把omega吃进肚子里。

“啊……痛…嗯！别…赫、…我错了……”

“不疼怎么叫惩罚？”

李东海吸了吸鼻子，他深谙李赫宰喜欢自己主动示弱的道理，手臂支起上半身，把背乖乖贴到alpha的胸膛认错。  
“我错了，我想要你…想要哥哥。”他蹭了蹭同样滚烫的身体，带上些哭腔，楚楚可怜地摇了摇头。“轻一点…你好大，我受不了。”

李赫宰依然冷着脸不为所动，只在李东海蹭自己的时候把脸贴过去任人撒娇，像两只野外的豹子，身体交缠在一起耳鬓厮磨。  
李东海向外仰头，挑着眼角看他的反应，染红的眼眶可怜又勾人，眨了眨充满水汽的眼睛主动求和。

“赫爸爸……”

李赫宰暗骂一声，谁说有了孩子的omega甜不起来，他看李东海不仅撒娇不减功力反增。  
“以后不许拒绝我，记住了吗？”  
“我记得了…”李东海带着哭腔说道。他眼泪都快要流出来了，李赫宰的手上有薄薄的一层茧子，他在哺乳期本就敏感的乳头本玩的又痛又痒，还不断的有液体流出来。  
“别玩了…好痒…”

李赫宰缓缓地将自己抽出，咬着李东海的后颈浅浅地抽插几下又再一次整根地埋进甬道。即便生育过后才几个月的时间，omega的身体和从前也并无二致，因主人的羞涩被迫空虚了许久的肠肉格外热情，从深处挤压侵入的肉棒，热情地拥吻。

“啊……”

“嘶…海海…”李赫宰背上浮起一层汗，omega的身体甜美的不可思议，伴随着他深入的动作逐渐浓郁的蛋糕香充斥房间。  
李赫宰眼角有些发红，他被omega信息素勾的开始愈发兴奋。他掐着李东海的腰跪在床上，不顾人在身下的惊叫，紧紧握着手中的细腰开始用力顶弄。  
已经忍了多久他不记得了，过程的难耐和痛苦都伴随着此刻仿佛飞上云霄的快乐消散。李赫宰忍不住低喘，双手从人腰间开始抚摸，一边律动一边揉捏臀肉，每次与人合二为一时被撞得抖动的臀瓣上方是漂亮的腰窝，分布在绷紧的肌肉两侧，和李东海那塌出弧线的上身一样姿态优美。

“宝贝…”  
“真不知道你到底纠结什么，夹死我了…”

李赫宰长长叹口气，高挺的鼻梁蹭着李东海的身体，沿脊柱一路向上。李东海身体现在正是肌肉有些松弛的时候，紧致又柔软，李赫宰动情地一一吻过，最终吻住那双形状漂亮的唇瓣。  
“嗯……别夹的这么紧，我要被你夹射了。”

李东海睁开眼睛，隔着一层泪雾看向李赫宰，脊背贴上的重量和温度让他怀念的想哭。汗湿的手十指相扣牵在一起，李东海急促喘息着，他没法适应李赫宰的尺寸，撑得他每一次呼吸都在紧张地收缩，感受李赫宰在他身体里久违的感觉。

“你太大了……啊…哥哥……我好像，呜………”他啜泣着，本能地依赖李赫宰，就像每一个omega都会做的那样，缩起身体在alpha怀里寻求安抚。  
他的身体太兴奋了，兴高采烈地接纳alpha的进入，连大腿都是紧绷的。李赫宰察觉以后轻轻地抚摸他，不断吻他颈后的腺体。

“放松宝宝……乖乖，别紧张。”

李赫宰轻轻地摆动腰胯，缓慢抽插几次李东海就发出小猫一样的哭喘，穴口紧紧咬着他不放。他手臂撑着床，看着两人的交合处，涨红的性器整根埋进李东海股间，臀肉果冻似的在他胯前弹了弹，上面还覆盖着之前被李赫宰蹂躏过的痕迹。  
李赫宰低低笑出声，轻吻面前正无助变化的蝴蝶骨，像一对翅膀。  
“你看不到太可惜了，我一顶进来屁股就在抖。好看。”

“嗯……好看吗？”李东海抬起头，反手勾着李赫宰的脖子接吻，耳朵红的快滴出血。  
李赫宰这人说话的时候表情太正经，说起这种荤话也不例外，李东海闭上眼睛吻那肉肉的唇瓣。还是堵住比较好，省得这家伙又说出什么惊世骇俗的话，羞得他想找个地缝钻进去。

李赫宰一直耐心等着人适应自己，察觉到李东海不再阵阵颤栗放下心。他撑在李东海上方缓慢地摆动胯部，将自己抽离到穴口，再缓慢又坚定地撞开一层层软肉直达深处。为了李东海久违的性事没那么惊恐，他甚至特意避开了内腔口。

“啊……舒服…嗯！…赫…”

“在呢。”李赫宰低下头，吻了吻耳朵，含着小小耳垂舔弄一阵放开。  
他贴着李东海的臀瓣摆动胯部，那根深埋人体内的性器不断在敏感点上磨蹭，李东海反应极大地弓起身子，过多的快感让他无助的绞紧床单，闭上眼睛喘息。时不时落下的吻和铺天盖地压下来的气息让他无比心安，一直以来的纠结都被快感冲散。

李赫宰的力道开始变强了，他感觉到身下的身体放松了许多，不再那样轻柔小心。他提了口气将自己抽离只留一个头部，然后快速地顶开不断收紧的甬道，急促拍打着人挺翘的臀瓣，肉体撞击的声音十分清晰。  
李东海没想到会有这一下，被顶的尖叫一声。身后的人却闷笑，然后拉过他的胳膊将他上身悬空。

空气中的蛋糕味似乎更加浓郁，李赫宰紧紧勒住李东海的双手，omega柔软的身体被他强硬的拉成一道漂亮饱满的弧形，身后像翅膀一样的蝴蝶骨被手臂后拽的动作牢牢固定住。  
李东海只能发出带着哭腔的呻吟，那根捣弄后穴的性器似乎要将他顶穿，每一次都深入到那一点研磨，又整根抽出，如此反复。他微张着唇，想要跟李赫宰说些什么，那些话出口却变成了难耐又婉转的声音，钻进alpha的耳中让人更加兴奋地顶弄起来。  
过多的快感快要击垮李东海的理智，他甚至没有办法阻止这种快感侵袭，被李赫宰牢牢地掌控。欲望从体内那一点顺着脊柱一点点攀升，李东海发出抽气声，眼睛逐渐失去焦距。

“啊……呃…别、赫…我不行……”

“这才刚开始，你又想把我推开？”李赫宰咬牙问道，想起自己之前被一次次推拒便一阵气愤，还有些酸。  
那个几十厘米的臭小子都比他福利好，他为了这个小东西忍了孕期，结果哺乳的时候也不让他碰，碰一下就红着脸跳到一边去，支支吾吾不肯说明为什么。

“我就是太宠着你，管不住你了是吧。”

“不是……”李东海仰起头，不间断的肏弄对于许久没有经历性事的他来说太过了，浑身都叫嚣着欲望，又找不到宣泄点，只得在体内横冲直撞。  
“我受不了…呜……啊！轻、轻一点…哥哥，轻一点…”

李赫宰置若罔闻，反而恶意地加重力道，一次次清晰的顶弄让人哭的更厉害。他将那双小手分开放到自己腰上，转而握住细腰在手中迎合自己的节奏，他向前顶的时候将人用力摁到自己胯前，两下相合让圆润的臀瓣被拍打的一片绯红。  
李东海抽泣着，他手上全是汗，环不住李赫宰的腰。不断进出身体的性器带来无尽的快感，大腿被快感侵袭的酸软，止不住打滑。  
他这样好没有安全感，小穴只好紧张的绞紧，无助的借此保持平衡。  
求饶的话还没有说出口，李赫宰突然重重地顶了进来，性器头部撞上内腔口，那一处柔软的封闭的地方认主似的，温柔地裹住强硬侵入的性器。  
被强行打开身体仿佛通电了一般袭过全身，李东海打了个哆嗦，摔回床上。他缩在床上蜷起身体微微发抖，穴口失去堵塞后过多的情液流了出来，股间一片泥泞。

“宝宝，怎么把你爽成这样？”李赫宰轻笑，见人一副失神模样不由得轻笑。拉着李东海的腿到自己身下分开，他根本不需要什么多余的动作，刚抵到穴口就被吞吐着迫不及待咬住，穴口的褶皱在他进入后撑平，周围的皮肤泛白，变得薄薄一层。  
而身体的主人随着侵占拖长尾音呻吟，眯起眼睛望着李赫宰，伸出手臂撒娇。  
“赫宰…抱抱我…”

李赫宰闻言俯下身子，手臂撑在李东海头侧。Omega的手脚主动地缠上他的腰，不停地抚摸他的脊背。他含住人小小的喉结舔弄，在纤细的脖颈上留下细碎的吻痕，又舍不得离开滑嫩的皮肤，唇贴在身上胡乱的亲吻。

“呃……赫…”李东海扬起头配合李赫宰吻自己的脖子，不住的喘息。他刚要夹紧那根却抽离，体内深处的阵阵空虚化作一股股液体流了下来，尽数浇在alpha性器头顶。  
李赫宰不停地朝生殖腔口撞去，浅浅埋进又立刻退了出来。他将人抱在怀里，用力挺腰将自己送进那处柔软之地。李东海在他怀里哭喘着，双腿紧紧缠住他的腰，脚趾蜷缩着，因为强烈的快感绷紧脚背。李赫宰闻到空气中愈发浓烈的信息素，怜爱的蹭蹭李东海的鼻尖，缓慢地扭动胯左右搅弄。  
“你这么想我，为什么一直推我？”

“没有…嗯…太深了………”李东海哭着唤人，尺寸不小的性器在他身体里不断进出搅弄，将平坦的小腹撑了起来。  
李赫宰仍在那样一次次坚定又清晰地抽插，似乎享受这样可以无阻碍进出他的身体，伴随着一次次深入的律动落下细碎的吻，从额头一点点吻到鼻尖，又落到他的唇上，交换缠绵的吻。

那些源源不断冲击的欲望从生殖腔内开始一路攀爬，横冲直撞终于找到了出口。

“啊……不要…呃！…赫、……不…”  
李东海梗着脖子，肌肉紧紧地绷着，他意识到有什么不对，但却无法阻挡alpha不断侵入，好像狼王在巡视自己的领土标记气味。他甚至没有办法阻止李赫宰深埋进自己的生殖腔，腔口热情地欢迎那根搅弄的性器，柔软的腔壁像omega一样温柔地包裹侵入的alpha。  
伴随着逐渐变得凶猛起来的动作，李东海拧着眉将额头抵在李赫宰颈窝，啜泣着呻吟小声求饶，久违的熟悉的快感让他尾椎骨都是酥麻的，腿根酸软不受控制摊开在两边。欲望在脑海中像一朵朵炸开的烟花，所有的感官都集中到了下身那一点，那一处软肉被不停地研磨戳弄。  
他被快感逼迫的快要喘不上气，而李赫宰却低下头吻住他张大的嘴，温柔的动作此刻对李东海来说十分残忍，他感觉自己快要没有办法呼吸了，窒息感弥漫却意外地让欲望达到了沸腾的临界点。

“等一下……啊……不，要出来了…”李东海艰难地从李赫宰的掌控下别过脸，眼泪横跨过漂亮的鼻子流了下去，泪珠划过皮肤痒痒的。在即将从脸颊落下的时候李赫宰扳过他的脸正对自己，吻走了那一滴泪。  
“看着我。”

李东海忽然加重喘息，茫然地望着李赫宰，他觉得自己好像被抛到了云层的顶端，alpha温柔的亲吻和呢喃，还有舒适的怀抱像一层层棉絮将他裹住。然而奇怪的是那些如涨潮般无法退散，像一只无形的大手扼住他。  
李赫宰腾出一只手横在两人身体中间，omega性器涨得通红，前列腺不停被戳弄的快感让前端即便没有被碰触也兴奋的溢出体液，清透的水渍染到小腹上。李赫宰将性器握在手中挑逗，指腹故意擦过敏感的头部，绕着小孔转了转又收紧手指套弄起来。

“哥哥……”李东海攀着那双有力的肩膀，压着人矮下身子抱住自己。耳边是李赫宰急促的呼吸声，他枕着李赫宰的肩闭上眼睛，在欲望覆过头顶时收紧手臂失声尖叫。高潮时本就敏感收缩的甬道被快速进出的性器坚定撑开，李赫宰被那不规律的挤压刺激的忍不住闷哼，恶狠狠地啃咬着李东海的脖颈。  
脖子上细微的疼痛让李东海眼泪流得更凶，后穴不知疲惫进出的性器无疑将高潮拉长。他呜咽着挺起胸，此前被alpha玩得红肿的乳头在空气中瑟缩着，流出些许液体，蜿蜿蜒蜒的白色痕迹顺着身体流下。  
“停…赫、赫宰……我，它流出来了…”

“是呀，床单脏了。”李赫宰点点头，好心的将其中一边含入口中，叼着小小肉粒含糊说道“没关系，我帮你喝掉就不流了。”

“不行…啊！别……别这样…赫宰…”李东海哭泣着摇头，双手放在人肩膀上软绵绵地推着。  
他明明没有在发情期，但身体却不听他的控制，更让他觉得无地自容的是涨奶在这场性事中不仅没有得到缓解，反而化作推着他向欲望深渊跌落的力量。  
李赫宰从来没想过omega哺乳期还有这一遭，他望着李东海高潮过后的失神模样只觉得心底一阵冲动破土而出，他沿胸沟上移，吻到胸前那颗漂亮的痣顿住，终于停下动作。  
李东海不住的打着哆嗦，高潮过后身体透着粉红色，周身都是暖的。李赫宰耐心等他平静下来，就着现在下身相连的姿势将他抱了起来，李东海刚射过正是懒洋洋的时候，只在被抱起来的时候嘤咛一声，乖乖伏在李赫宰肩膀。  
Omega小脸飘着两团红晕，脸色红润可口，水润的眼睛挂着眼泪半阖，一看便知道是刚被好好疼爱过的。李赫宰仰望着他，轻笑。  
“海海…”  
他把人小腹上刚射出的液体抹下来举到两人面前“这么浓，看来没有在自己洗澡的时候偷偷做过坏事？”  
“你是真的不想我。”

“没有……不是、不是这样的…”李东海抱住李赫宰的脖子低下头，亲昵地蹭alpha的脸颊。  
李赫宰任他像只小兽一样蹭自己，单手就把omega抱住，另一手摸上人刚发泄过的性器在手中把玩。本应在不应期的人却红着脸小声催促他，刚射过不久的性器在李赫宰手里重新精神。  
听着李东海带着鼻腔的小奶音哼哼唧唧的呻吟，李赫宰摸着怀里的细腰又一次感叹，还好下手早，及时拐回家里养着，不然便宜别人了。  
他拍了下李东海的臀瓣，心情大好，仰头将主动投怀送抱的omega吻住，唇齿辗转间哄骗，手掌沿腰线抚摸，在那具漂亮的身体上肆意妄为。

“小海…自己动一动。”

李东海收拢酸软的腿跪好，略微低头便能撞进alpha望着自己的目光，他红着脸捂住李赫宰的眼睛。  
“别看我……”

李赫宰口中还残余着omega奶水的味道，和信息素一样香甜。他舔了舔唇角，似乎在回味，然后握住覆在眼睛上的小手。  
“涨奶也不告诉我？”

“没有……”

李赫宰用力向上顶胯，李东海猝不及防，歪了下身子落进李赫宰怀里，大手抬起重重落到臀瓣上。李东海呜咽着弓起腰，在李赫宰的连声诱导下委屈的向人讨了个吻作奖励，扶着alpha肩膀摆动腰身。  
他很久不经历性事了，此刻又在高潮过后，腿软的几乎使不上劲。看起来李赫宰并没有要帮他的想法，正专心致志吻他的身体，察觉到他的委屈拍拍他的腰安抚。  
“乖乖，不想要了吗？”

“想…”李东海赶紧抱住李赫宰，他在床上一向都是听李赫宰的，生怕人直接抽离。  
他努力抬高自己的身体再坐下，仍在高潮余韵中的甬道十分敏感，被一次次贯穿摩擦时不知羞耻地绞紧。李赫宰不停地抚摸他的身体，低声在他耳边耐心地教他怎么做，时不时落下带着喘息的吻。  
“乖…再坐的深一点…海海，我们小海做得很好啊。”

李东海眯着眼睛，大脑一片空白，唯有耳边的低语一直真切地传进脑海中。他像溺水之人遇见一块浮木，慌不择路地抓住，李赫宰不断在他耳边低声呢喃，那些话在他艰难又缓慢地消化以后羞得身体熟透了一样玫红色。熟悉的雪松香缠住他的身体，好像一只手，在拉着他一起坠入深海。  
李赫宰喜欢这时候，耀武扬威的小老虎变成一只乖巧猫咪，翘着尾巴尖缩在他怀里。他望着身上的人，逐渐进入状态后起伏的愈发欢快，细腰扭动起来微微显形的腹肌一收一放，身后那张小嘴诚实得很，亲吻他每一次的进入。  
他故意擦着前列腺而过，在人落下来的时候调整角度直直地顶开渴望填满而收缩的宫腔口，李东海被这一下顶的几乎快说不出话，猛地仰起头带着哭腔的闷哼，手指因为快感蜷在一起。李赫宰没有给他缓冲的时间，一手撑在床上开始顶弄，那力道大的将人撞起又顺着惯性落下，每一次都准确地深埋进生殖腔，那一处软肉被他磨蹭的发麻，李东海除了拼命地夹紧什么也做不到，他抓着李赫宰的肩膀哭叫，而人还嫌这样不够，臀瓣传来的痛感和清脆的声音还在交合处黏腻的水声中让他脸红。  
李赫宰笑着吻了吻omega溢出乳汁的胸。

“原来我的宝贝哪里都能流出东西。”

“不…啊……不要这么、太深了…”李东海急促喘息着，捧着李赫宰的脸和他对视片刻，摇头求饶。“赫宰…真的不行…慢一点。”

他觉得自己哪里都好热，alpha烧起来的体温好像通过一次次的肏弄传进了他的身体，空气中仿佛下一秒就要燃烧的信息素逼迫他好像发情期来临一样，身体深处主动打开，不断有情液从深处流了下来，柔软的生殖腔壁挽留着李赫宰。  
李东海不自觉地跟着节奏摆动腰胯，他甚至没有发现自己的信息素浓稠的好像发情期，他只觉得自己哪里都热，被李赫宰十指牵住也能带来新一波的欲望攀升。他试图和涨潮般的快感对抗，最后连同整个人被从头到脚吞进旋涡，那种奇异的高潮酥麻得他忍不住蜷起身体，却被李赫宰强硬地撑开。

“赫宰我，我好像…赫宰…”他哽咽着求饶，在李赫宰吸吮乳头时放大哭声，身体却不听话的挺起胸迎上人，将自己送到李赫宰的嘴里。  
李赫宰眼角都快烧起来，那个柔软的地方正在急剧地收缩挤压他，舒适又温暖的地方让他想起在母体里时的感觉。李东海被他弄的乱糟糟的，胸前不断地流出乳汁，不知是不是受到内腔高潮的影响，他还没有碰到红肿的肉粒那里已经打湿身体，他情不自禁靠近含住，吸吮这个泛着蛋糕香的omega身体流出的蜂蜜。

“求求你…赫、哥哥…呜哥哥…”

那一刻，李东海什么都不记得，他甚至忘了自己是谁。他觉得自己快要没有办法呼吸了，急促的喘息着，从喉咙中发出粗重的抽气声。他甚至不知道自己说了什么，眼前模糊一片，掌控他身体的大手压着他摁在床上疯狂地肏弄起来，那些还未褪去的高潮化作新的浪潮将他推到最顶端。  
他伸手去推李赫宰的胸膛，却被单手掐在手中桎梏住，胯下的动作愈发凶狠，好像要将他钉在自己身下一样。李赫宰眼睛亮的惊人，紧紧盯着他，俯下身恶狠狠地咬他的嘴唇。  
“李东海，说过几次了不许拒绝我。”

“没有…我没有……”他崩溃的哭泣，在一次盖过一次的高潮中求饶。  
“我错了…我错了哥哥，我不敢了……赫宰，赫宰你轻一点…”

李赫宰望着人无助的样子，心底莫名升起一阵凌虐的快感。他侧过头避开omega缠上来的手臂，直起身子将李东海的腿向两侧拉开，穴口周围已经被肏成深红色，他不停地抽插着，感受到甬道不规律的挤压不由得发出粗重的喘息。  
李东海在那不间断地撞击中哭泣，胡乱抓着身下的床单枕头挣扎。李赫宰腾出一只手握住在半空挣扎的小手，两只汗湿的手握在一起。

“不要……不要这样…”

李赫宰牢牢捉住手里的小手，使坏朝那一点顶去，他对李东海总是有着变态般的欲望，喜欢看人在自己身下哭泣，喜欢李东海被自己弄的乱糟糟的失神。他不住地研磨那一处软肉，恶意地加大力道，从omega身体深处传来一阵阵水声，李赫宰摩挲着手中的小手，低声安抚像一串魔咒。

“啊！……赫…求求你…呜…我错了、我真的不敢了…”

李赫宰只是盯着两人的交合处，omega粉红的性器头部已经冒出水渍，伴随着一次次颠簸逐渐向外喷射。李东海的哭叫求饶让他更加兴奋，在床上的劣根性一览无余，他享受这样完全占有omega的时候，全身心的属于自己。  
李东海几乎快翻出白眼仁，高高昂起下巴，青筋鼓起在脖颈，皮肤上还有李赫宰留下的吻痕。他的身体完全脱离掌控，肠肉吸吮着性器柱身热情地亲吻，前端失禁般向外喷射出尿液，似乎之前一直羞于诉说的涨奶都不是什么真的让他觉得羞耻的事了。  
令人羞耻的水声还在继续放大，李东海艰难地侧过脸，不断落下的水珠让他模糊意识到这是自己身体里喷射出来的，他想抬手挡住自己的脸也不行，双手被李赫宰抓得紧紧的。  
李赫宰沉声问他。  
“你知道你最近把我推开多少次了吗？”

“我不敢了……我要死了…求求你…我知道错了，真的不行。”李东海被迫弓起身体，不停地颤栗，双臂在身前被拉直后胸肌被挤出一条深深的沟，那些乳白的液体在胸沟中积攒的过多，又顺着身体流了下去。  
恍然间李赫宰俯下身压住他，李东海呜咽着攀住肩膀，眼泪尽数蹭在李赫宰的侧脸，贴着李赫宰的耳朵哭着认错。Alpha终于顺着他的意思停了下来，慢条斯理地吻他。李东海仍在急促的喘息着，几乎快要昏过去。  
李赫宰用鼻尖蹭他的额头，吻了吻。  
“乖，再叫我一次。”

李东海哆嗦着嘴唇，红着脸把头埋进李赫宰肩膀。  
“赫爸爸…”

他被李赫宰咬了下腺体，缩着脖子痛呼，手臂搭在李赫宰肩上不敢推开，像只奶猫一样不断收缩手指。李东海吸了吸鼻子望向人，李赫宰正悠哉悠哉地吻他，李东海知道这是可以撒娇的时候了。  
他抱着李赫宰的肩膀小口小口的啄吻，睫毛上还沾着晶莹的泪珠。  
“赫…我腰好酸…用嘴帮你好不好？”

“嗯，好。”李赫宰揉了揉李东海的头，从人身体里退了出来。   
他利索的翻身下床，拍了拍手逗李东海爬过来。Omega接连高潮手脚都软了，挂着泪花蹭到他面前，那根冒着热气的性器垂到李东海的脸侧，烫的人又溢出些泪水。  
李东海望着那根青筋盘踞的粗大性器，咬唇轻轻皱起眉，身体空虚的厉害，像情潮来临似的肠肉不断收缩着，渴望被贯穿。  
“赫宰…”李东海怯生生地唤道。

“怎么了？”

李东海抿着嘴回过头看了看，猫咪唇撒娇的撅了起来，抬着小脸看向alpha。  
“流出来了..”

李赫宰俯下身去摸，被蹂躏得绯红的臀瓣还交错着手印，臀缝中隐秘之处因为刚刚过度使用正在无法闭合，不断涌出体液，穴口泥泞一片。李东海见他弯下腰高兴地搂住脖子，吻了吻侧脸，不停地蹭着脸颊。  
“嘿嘿…想要你。”

“刚刚谁说自己腰酸？”李赫宰手上用力，直接把跪坐在床上的omega抱了起来，两条小细腿立刻缠在他腰上，腿的主人红着小脸对他笑，一个劲儿地蹭他的脸。他抱着人掂了掂，拍了下小屁股。  
“自己塞进去。”

李东海慌乱地错开视线，李赫宰调整姿势用手臂穿过他的膝弯抱住，他腾空被李赫宰抱在手上，唯一的着力点全部压在了交合处。柱身头部刚挤进他身体，握住他大腿的那双大手突然用力将他摁向自己，他毫无防备地被人插进深处，仿佛五脏六腑都被顶移了位置。

“嘴这么馋？”

“是你说、啊！…好深……你说不能拒绝你…”李东海咬着唇呻吟，环着李赫宰的脖子接吻。  
李赫宰抱着他走到卧室的阳台门前，全透明的玻璃门能看清屋外的星星灯火，李东海睁开眼略微瞥了一眼立刻摇头，拼命绞紧后穴，紧张极了。

“赫宰、赫宰…会被看到，不行。”他还没说完便被深深埋进生殖腔，想要拒绝的话化作长长叹息般的呻吟。  
那些舒适的快感让他身上浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩，半阖着眼睛挂在李赫宰身上，大手掐着他前后移动，合着alpha的顶弄在人挺进的时候用力摁向李赫宰胯前。身体悬空的不安被欲望冲得烟消云散，李东海尽可能地缩起身体想要钻到李赫宰怀里，发尾因汗水黏在皮肤上，蹭的李赫宰痒痒的，一股脑的用更加猛烈的律动来作为报复。  
李东海看起来整个人都要晕过去了，微张的唇中不断吐出好听的呻吟，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角缓缓流下。他双手抓住李赫宰的肩，微微用力陷入皮肉之中，指甲无意识地在人脊背上留下抓痕。  
“赫、轻点，轻一点…”

“好，轻一点…”  
李赫宰吻住那张小嘴，压着李东海放到床上，被肏得手脚都软的omega软绵绵的任他摆弄，被李赫宰抓起一条腿抱在身前也只在他插进来的时候闷哼一声。  
李东海望着李赫宰，优越的侧脸正轻吻他的脚腕，舌尖划过踝骨轻轻啃咬着小腿。他呜咽着闭上眼睛，高潮像一阵风一样呼啸着而来，席卷过身体每一处。

李赫宰近乎残忍地扼住即将射精的性器，在李东海连声求饶中缓慢地抚摸绷紧的小腹，不急不慢地前后摆动胯。

“不许射，和我一起。”他在李东海耳边低声开口，说完松开手，专注于身下的动作，不时揉捏因奶水过多鼓胀的胸。  
他用力捏一捏那里，便会流出一些奶水。李东海抽泣着，他用尽力气忍住射精的欲望，后穴咬得紧紧的。

李赫宰倒吸口气，他被夹的差点直接交代出来。  
“夹死我了…故意的？”

“不是……我没有…呜…我忍不住，我真的忍不住…”

李东海的身体染上粉红，大腿哆嗦着，生殖腔已经做好准备收紧腔口，可临近高潮的alpha仍在不知疲惫地进出，连前列腺那一点都不放过，不断地变化角度。  
李赫宰把软成一滩水的人翻过去，omega身上遍布汗水，在灯光下有些晶莹。他故意并拢李东海的双腿夹住，拍了拍臀瓣重新埋进去，李东海拼命地咬唇忍住自己的哭声，性器挤在身体和床垫之间来回颠簸摩擦，他蓦地拔高了音调，李赫宰一下一下地贯穿他，力道大得身下的床垫弹了弹，连着两个人的身体也在不停地颠簸。

“呃！…嗯…我、我要射……哥哥……啊！我……”

“嗯…等我。”李赫宰手臂的肌肉绷紧，视线牢牢锁定身下相连的地方，他每一次这样用力整根埋进去的时候李东海的臀肉便被撞得抖动几下，松软的像面团一样布满汗水和体液。他的omega连出汗都是香甜的，都是漂亮的。  
李赫宰甩掉额头上的汗，拉着李东海的手把人拉起来跪在床上，从背后紧贴他的背加快速度，另一手抚慰人忍耐已久的性器。  
“乖乖，射吧，真乖。”

李东海缩着身体想躲开李赫宰的禁锢，alpha温热的气息正扑在他颈后，他察觉到这个占有欲爆棚又醋意大发的人似乎要做什么。然而来不及了，他被射精的快感掌控住，而后面的李赫宰已经趁他失神的时候咬住腺体，重重顶进身体深处停下，性器成结将他抓在身前。

“痛……”  
“啊……好疼…”  
李东海委屈极了，他已经被李赫宰永久标记了，身上属于自己alpha的气味不会消失，李赫宰完全就是在欺负他。他被叼着后颈，下身也被人固定住动弹不得，只能眨着眼睛滚落泪珠，带着哭腔骂道。  
“你神经病你放开我！李赫宰你滚开！我讨厌你！！松开我！！”

期间无论他怎么打骂李赫宰也没理，手臂圈住omega在怀里抱紧，直到成结以后他才满意地舔了舔omega腺体，那里被他咬得红肿，还有些渗血。  
李东海还在抽噎着，噙着泪瞪他，完全忘了自己还在他怀里，甚至身体里还含着他的东西。

“我要跟你离婚！！你这是强抢民o！”

李赫宰拧紧眉，十分不悦。  
“你说什么？”

李东海被他突然凶狠的语气吓得打了个哭嗝，omega特性尽显无余，抽抽搭搭地去拉李赫宰的手，软着嗓子唤他，然后扭着身体亲了亲李赫宰的嘴角。  
“哥哥…亲亲…”

待李东海呼吸平复以后他们已经置身温热的水中，李赫宰抱着他在水下替他按摩过度纵情过后疼痛的肌肉，摸到后颈的腺体李赫宰蹙眉，有些心疼，怪自己太过分。  
“是不是很疼？”

“疼，可疼了，你还凶我。”李东海笑眯眯翻过身，在浴缸里扭来扭去最后趴在李赫宰身上。两人的下身亲密地贴在一起打了个招呼，李赫宰快速地挑起一侧的眉，凑到李东海的耳边。  
“乖，你这样的下场很有可能是再疼一次。”

话音刚落，李东海灰溜溜地爬下去，枕着李赫宰的肩膀享受独有的服务。温热的手掌替他按摩一阵大腿便心猿意马地摸了摸屁股，又顺着腰线来到小腹，那里因为装着李赫宰的精液微微鼓着。  
李东海敏感地收了收腿。  
“干嘛…”  
“没，高兴。”李赫宰抱着人交换一个吻，把人从水里捞了出来。  
他喜欢给李东海要做的事全都揽下来，拿着大浴巾把人裹住，双手交替着他替擦头发，然后捧着那张小脸亲了又亲。这场酣畅淋漓的性事几乎让他快忘了他们还有个孩子的事，二人世界的快乐在有了小跟班以后格外清晰地能感受到。  
好在那个小东西慢慢长大就不像以前那么爱哭了，李赫宰瞥了眼时间，已经后半夜了。他抱着李东海从卧室走出去，泡了热水澡有些犯困的李东海看见走廊的楼梯才懒洋洋地开口。  
“去哪啊…”

“换个屋睡，床湿了。”李赫宰抱着他稳步走着，胳膊用力托住，到手上时力道减轻许多，怕自己抱得太紧把人弄疼。  
他走到一半想起什么，用下巴蹭着李东海的额头提醒他认真听，轻声嘱咐孩子周岁宴要准备的东西。李东海半闭着眼睛靠着他的肩，有一搭没一搭地应着，然后抱住他的脖子埋头在颈窝。  
李赫宰说到一半的时候没听到回应，低头发现李东海已经靠着自己睡着了。他无奈地笑了笑，叹口气。  
“算了，跟你说也记不住，小笨蛋。”

睡梦中的人好像感觉到他在说什么，在梦里蹭他的下巴“我没..我不是…”

“好，睡吧，你不是。”

李赫宰将唇印在他额头，眼角笑弯后的笑纹里盛满隐藏着的所有爱意。

-FIN-  
By：玻璃


End file.
